New York
New York is the twenty-second episode and season finale of the second season of Glee, and forty-fourth episode overall. It premiered one hour later at 9pm instead of the regular 8pm due to the finale of American Idol being on at that time on Fox. Plot As a montage of striking images of New York City wash over her to the strains of George Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue, Rachel stands at the center of Times Square and takes it all in: "I made it!" New Directions are thrilled to have made it to the top of the show choir heap and are eager to explore the city, though Finn reminds them that they still have two original songs to write. But before they buckle down, they share a lyric from New York, New York's New York, New York. As they check into their hotel, Finn and Rachel discuss how Quinn is taking her breakup with Finn unexpectedly well, while Puck and Lauren try to score Manhattans at the bar until Will catches them and calls an emergency group meeting. He says that they need to be locked down until they finish their new compositions before he slips away to pursue his own Broadway agenda. After he leaves, Brittany writes My Cup and sings it with Artie. Puck and Quinn say the hotel room has no inspiration for them and believe they should go outside and let New York write the song for them. Everyone eventually agrees and they visit various sites in New York, singing I Love New York/New York, New York. Meanwhile, Will visits the theater of April's musical Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story and sings Still Got Tonight on the stage. The director for April's show hears Mr Schuester's singing and tells him that he has the talent to make it big. Back at the hotel rooms, the New Directions girls and Kurt are having a pillow fight while Rachel tries to write a song for Nationals. Meanwhile the boys are discussing Finn and Rachel, telling Finn to take her out while they are in New York City. Rachel eventually receives a text message from Finn and meets him on Bow Bridge in Central Park. They go to Sardi's and see Patti LuPone. Rachel musters her courage to talk to her and in doing so, receives praise from Patti as she was also in a show choir when she was younger. She also makes a remark to Rachel, calling Finn "cute". After the date as Finn and Rachel walk back to the hotel. The New Directions boys follow them singing Bella Notte. Near the end, Finn tries to kiss Rachel however Rachel tells him that she can't. Kurt wakes up Rachel in order to get breakfast together at Tiffany's. Rachel and Kurt discuss their futures; Rachel wants to go to college in New York, as does Kurt who reveals that Blaine also would be there. Rachel, however, is worried about Finn and unable to decide on what to do. To help her decide, Kurt pulls Rachel to a theater where Wicked is playing. They sneak inside and perform For Good together. Rachel decides what she wants; she doesn't need anyone to distract her from her career. Santana and Brittany are standing outside the bathroom trying to get Quinn to come out so that Santana can repencil her eyebrows on. Once Quinn comes out, she tells them that she is going to tell Mr Schue that Rachel and Kurt keep sneaking off. Santana and Brittany manage to convince her to not do that. Santana tells Quinn that she understands that she is upset because Finn dumped her but that she needs to get over it so that they can concentrate on winning nationals. Quinn then angrily tells them that she doesn't care about a stupid show choir competition. However, Santana tells her that Glee club is something they can all be proud of. Quinn then starts to tear up and says that every girl member of the glee club has love except her. She then bursts in to tears and Santana and Brittany immediately feel guilty for giving her a hard time because they didn't realise how much the break up had affected Quinn. They then comfort Quinn and Santana tells her to get a new haircut because it will make her feel better. Brittany agrees with this. The day before Nationals, Mr. Schuester sees Dustin Goolsby, coach of Vocal Adrenaline, who reveals he knows all about Mr. Schuester leaving to join April's show. Dustin suggests that Mr. Schuester doesn't tell his Glee kids or they'll lose their confidence. However when Mr. Schuester returns to his room he finds out that Dustin has already told the kids. Upon hearing this, Mr. Schuester proclaims that he's here to stay with them forever. At Nationals, Rachel sees Sunshine in the bathroom (reminiscent of their first meeting in Audition) after hearing her throwing up. Sunshine reveals she's nervous and asks why Rachel is so mean and hateful towards her when she thought that New Directions was a group where everyone was safe. Rachel reveals that she felt threatened by Sunshine's talent. Sunshine tells Rachel that she's heading to the Philippine Embassy to have her green card revoked and plans on returning home since she believes it's the only way she can escape Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel, however, tells her to consider and perform since she has a gift, finally settling their rivalry. Mr Schuester and Dustin meet at the souvenirs stand. Dustin explains that he sends shirts to every team they beat at Nationals. Mr. Schuester purchases a shirt, telling Dustin that when New Directions wins, he should expect a shirt from them. As an unnamed girls choir performs Yeah!, various members from New Directions comment on their talents. The second team to perform is Vocal Adrenaline, but Sunshine is nervous and can't stand to sing. Rachel gives her a thumbs up and Sunshine gains her confidence and sings As Long As You're There while the rest of Vocal Adrenaline dance behind her. New Directions get ready to perform backstage. Before they perform, Rachel congratulates Finn on the song he wrote and Finn reveals that he loves Rachel. She tells Finn she loves him but wants to focus on her dreams. Rachel and Finn perform Pretending while Jesse appears and sits next to Mr Schuester saying he couldn't stay away. Mr Schuester asks him if he's here for New Directions or Rachel, to which Jesse doesn't reply. After the song, Finn and Rachel are so overcome by emotion that they kiss on stage, to which the audience responds in silence. Jesse asks Mr. Schuester if the kiss was scripted, who confirms it wasn't. After a few moments pass, ] Mr Schuester starts clapping and the audience joins him tentatively. New Directions then performs Light Up the World. They receive a standing ovation after their performance. Outside the theatre New Directions group together wondering how they did. Rachel and Finn talk about the kiss, with Finn calling it "the kiss of the century." Jesse comes over and angrily tells Finn that their "unprofessional" kiss will cost them the nationals then he compliments Rachel. Kurt reveals the results are posted. The Top 10 move on to the final round. Mr. Schuester bravely agrees to check the list and sees that Vocal Adrenaline placed in the top 10. New Directions, however, are not on the list, meaning they do not proceed to the next round. Everyone shares in a moment of silence and sadness. Back in Lima, Ohio, Kurt is telling Blaine that when they got back to the hotel and Santana loses it. However Kurt isn't upset, as he's had a 'pretty good year'. Blaine watches Kurt the whole time with a smitten look on his face and when he finishes speaking, he tells Kurt for the first time that he loves him. Kurt looks at him, surprised, after he finishes his drink of coffee and says "I love you too". Mercedes and Sam then come up to Kurt and Blaine to say hello before joining the queue. Mercedes wonders if Kurt and Blaine "could tell". Sam believes they couldn't, they join hands revealing that they are in a relationship together. At McKinley Brittany and Santana discuss the future. Santana, who believes that Finn and Rachel's kiss cost them Nationals, shows Brittany a voodoo doll of Rachel. When asked why she isn't upset, Brittany says the Glee club is her family and that she wants to stay with them forever. She then tells Santana that she loves her more than she's ever loved anyone in the world, and because of that, "anything can happen". They share an intense hug and Santana tells Brittany that she is her best friend; Brittany says the same. Elsewhere in the school, Emma is congratulating Will on coming 12th, even hanging a banner. Will thanks her and is humored by the banner. Meanwhile, Rachel and Finn discuss their relationship in the library. They each think that everyone hates them. Rachel asks Finn if kissing her was worth it, to which he responds, "Yeah." She also agrees with him. Rachel then tells Finn that when she graduates she's going to college in New York. But Finn points out that graduation is still a year away and they have time. They kiss, signifying they are back together, and then proceed holding hands to the final Glee Club meeting of the year, implying they are back together, where everyone is waiting for them. Mr. Schuester shows the group the tiny trophy they got from Nationals which receives a large mock ovation from the group. They all cheer and hug as the camera focuses out of the choir room. Nationals Top Ten List Show Choir This list consists of only ten teams who will move on to "Showcase", where they'll vie for the National Championship: *Portland Scale Blazers *Vocal Adrenaline *The Waffletoots *Singaz Wit Attitude *Jefferson City Airplane *Twelve Steps *Vocal Chordz *Soundsplosion *Teenage Scream *Vocal Extreme Songs *'Rhapsody in Blue' by George Gershwin. Background Music. *'New York, New York' from New York, New York. Sung by New Directions. *'My Cup' by Glee. Sung by Brittany and Artie. *'I Love New York/New York, New York' by Madonna from On The Town. Sung by New Directions. *'Still Got Tonight' by Matthew Morrison. Sung by Will. *'Someone to Watch Over Me' from Oh, Kay! Background Music. *'He Loves and She Loves '''from ''Manhattan.Background Music *'Bella Notte' from The Lady and The Tramp. Sung by The Justin Bieber Experience. *'Moon River' from Breakfast At Tiffany's. Background Music. *'For Good' from Wicked. Sung by Kurt and Rachel. *'Yeah!' by Usher ft. Lil Jon and Ludacris. Sung by Unnamed all-girl Glee Club. *'As Long As You're There' by Glee. Sung by Sunshine with Vocal Adrenaline. *'Orginal Songs of New Directions for Nationals' (Main Songs): **'Pretending' by Glee. Sung by Finn and Rachel with New Directions. **'Light Up The World' by Glee. Sung by New Directions. Trivia *Jane Lynch (Sue) and Jessalyn Gilsig (Terri) do not appear in this episode. *This is the first chapter in the whole show in which characters are seen walking the streets. *Santana was the most affected after losing Nationals. It seemed that way because after what happened, Santana wanted to attack Rachel and Finn for kissing on stage and causing them to lose. Quinn, Mike and Sam had to hold her back while she yelled in Spanish. *Brad Falchuk has confirmed that 20 minutes of footage was cut from this episode due to time constraints.Source Scenes cut include: **What happened to Will and Emma when they returned to McKinley **What happened to Brittany and Santana when they returned to McKinley **What happened to Quinn after she returned to McKinley **Rachel buying the tickets to Cats from the so-called "crazy" guy **The script for another scene has been leaked. Showing the girls arguing on what to write the song about. Meanwhile Quinn orders the girls alcohol. Source *Partial details on the Will and Emma scene were revealed, the scene confirmed that they are both in fact single and that Emma is in fact getting better with some hinted 'Hot Action' (assumed to be a kiss). *According to pre-release images, Carole had some part in the New York scenes. However, she did not appear in the final cut of the episode. Her scenes may have also been cut. *Second Glee competition where the judges are not introduced. (first was on Special Education). *This is the second episode that Brittany gets three solos and Santana gets two. The first was on Britney/Brittany. *First showing of Samcedes as a couple (Prom). *This is the most expensive episode to date, costing $6 million. (The second most-expensive is The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, which cost between $3 and 5 million.) *Quinn saying/yelling "she doesn't care about a stupid show choir" foreshadows the events of The Purple Piano Project, where she quits the New Directions. *Someone on Tumblr won a copy of the script in a raffle and a scene between the club is going on and it's revealed that Kurt suggests that Quinn and Rachel do a song together suggesting that they wrote Pretending. It's also revealed that they wrote Loser like Me together. Source *During the Brittany/Santana scene, when they hug and Santana says, "You're my best friend," and Brittany says, "Me too," the original line was, "Mine too, and no matter what happens always will be." Source She also comments that the doll really does look like Rachel. *Artie and Rachel sings most in this episode, singing in four songs. *At the very beginning, while the camera was sweeps around Times Square, there's a playbill of How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying with Daniel Radcliffe. Darren Criss (portrayer of Blaine Anderson) made his Broadway debut in How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying on Jan. 3, 2012. *In this Season Finale, as well as the Season 1 finale, there are similar scenes of all ND members (sombre) in a room with pizza. *Last appearance of Sunshine Corazon and Dustin Goolsby. Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby Guest Cast * Charice as Sunshine Corazon * Mike Starr as guy from Broadway * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes Special Appearance by * Patti LuPone as herself Co-Stars * Sue Jean Kin as Clerk * Michael Mandell as Mo * Stacey Sargeant as Barmaid * Don Stephenson as Hotel Manager Costumes *New Directions Girls - Nationals Dress *Vocal Adrenaline Girls - Nationals Dress Errors *At the end of the episode when Brittany is talking to Santana, Brittany's bangs are constantly in a different position. Sometimes they are up, but then the camera angle changes and they are down. *Santana wears two different pair of shoes in the I Love New York / New York, New York performance. *At the end of the performance of Light up the World, Sam hugs Mercedes, but when the camera cuts back they are on opposite sides of the stage. *During the Lima Bean scene with Kurt and Blaine, front-shots of Blaine show his hand on his cheek with his fingers slightly curled, then back-shots show his hand on his cheek where his fingers are not curled at all. References Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes